The present invention relates generally to the field of matrix code, and more particularly to increasing the information density within the frame of the matrix code.
Barcodes are a commonplace mechanism for encoding short pieces of data in a machine-readable format. Barcodes are abundant in consumer packaging in the Universal Product Code (UPC) format, which is a linear or 1-dimensional barcode. More recently 2-dimensional formats, such as quick response (QR) codes or datamatrix codes, are being utilized. Many devices are now capable of reading a printed 2-dimensional code to extract encoded data, for example a uniform resource locator (URL). The devices may be configured to launch a browser and attempt to access the URL once the 2-dimensional code has been decoded. In this manner, newspapers, advertisers and other print media are able to quickly communicate with readers an on-line version of the printed media or a related website.